Gone
by XraeX
Summary: Harry has lost the person he cares about most. Everyone tells him he needs to move on but Harry isn't sure he can. ONESHOT plz R


**Disclaimer:Everything in this story belongs to J.K Rowling. **

_**Gone**_

Harry watched expressionless as the coffin was lowered into the ground. He looked straight down into the hole that now held the very last victim of Lord Voldemort.

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Beloved daughter, sister and friend_

_R.I.P_

The sun glinted off the gold plate bearing Ginny's name, blinding Harry. It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and only a slight breeze ruffled the air. However the beauty of the day was wasted on the people gathered at the top of the hill in Ottery St. Catchpole. Those whose eyes weren't blinded with tears were staring fixatedly at the ground, where Ginny's coffin lay.

Harry heard the sobs of Ginny's family all around, grieving for their lost relative. Molly Weasley was crying uncontrollably into her husband Arthur's shoulder on Harry's left. To his right stood Ginny's older brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy (who had reconciled with his family upon hearing of Ginny's death), the twins Fred and George and finally Harry's best friend Ron stood with his fiancée Hermione Granger. All of these people surrounded Harry with tears of grief, yet Harry was unaffected. His face remained dry, despite the lump caught in his throat that he desperately wanted to release.

Suddenly people began moving; the funeral was over. However, Harry remained where he was, not moving his gaze from the gaping hole in the ground. Then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

'Harry?' Hermione's voice was so quiet Harry wasn't quite sure she had spoken. 'Harry, are you O.K?' Harry could tell that every word she spoke was strained, as though she were fighting back the tears that had engulfed her throughout the entire funeral. But Harry didn't speak – he wasn't even sure he could. Finally Harry heard Hermione sigh and move away, leaving Harry alone.

All alone… she'd promised she'd always be there, to help him, to protect him. But like everyone he cared about, she had been ripped viciously from his grasp.

Harry dropped down to his knees, despair washing over him – still the tears didn't come. She had been everything to him – his friend, his confidante, and eventually his lover. Harry closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

_The blood was pounding in his ears as he ran through the hallways of the castle, searching for somebody – anybody – to help him. The corridors that were once so familiar to him now seemed alien. He looked frantically around, desperate for a clue…_

_As though someone had read his thoughts, a high pitched, blood-curdling scream penetrated the otherwise silent castle like a knife. Without hesitation, Harry ran down the nearest staircase as fast as his already lead filled legs would permit. He knew that scream, knew whose mouth had emitted it, knew exactly which person was now terrified beyond measure._

'_No, not her, you can't have her,' Harry muttered repeatedly under his breath, running faster still down the corridor. _

It was his fault. If only he'd have got there sooner, he could've stopped it. This thought has been running through Harry's mind since the day of Ginny's death. He had been too slow. His mind was filled with what ifs and maybes and no matter how much he tried to tell himself that wishful thinking wasn't going to change anything, it didn't make life any easier. She had left him and that was all that mattered.

_She had left him. _As this thought repeated itself in his head Harry began to get angry. Ginny had left him. After promising she'd be there forever, she'd abandoned him. Harry smashed his fist repeatedly into the ground. The sadness and pain that had filled his bright green eyes was now replaced by fury. Ginny had promised never to leave him, to stand by his side no matter what.

'_Where are we going?' Ginny giggled as Harry led her blindfolded up a steep hill. They had apparated here around ten minutes before and when Harry had insisted on blindfolding her before they went anywhere, Ginny had done nothing but ask where they were going. _

_Harry wasn't annoyed though, on the contrary it was her curiosity that Harry loved. Ginny never settled if she thought something was being kept from her – and one way or another she always managed to find out what she wanted. However, this time Harry was determined she wouldn't find out until the very last minute._

_Finally, they arrived at the summit of the hill. Harry turned Ginny so that she was facing away from him. Then, as though to taunt her, he very slowly removed the blindfold._

'_About ti– oh wow, it's beautiful.' She breathed, amazement filling her voice. Ginny was looking out on a view of the Roman Colosseum. Harry could understand Ginny's wonder at the place – Harry had only seen it in the daytime and had to admit it looked a lot better at night. The Colosseum was lit up from the inside, giving it a ethereal golden glow which contrasted with the deep purple velvet sky which had a handful of glittering diamonds thrown across it randomly. _

_Harry was extremely proud of finding this place to bring Ginny to. Ron had told him about it a few years ago – he had proposed to Hermione on this hill. Harry had recalledit when he had been racking his brains to think of a place to bring her. When he had come to check it out, Harry knew it was perfect. It had to be because tonight Harry was going to tell Ginny he loved her._

_Harry came out of his reverie and magicked a blanket on the floor in front of them. He sat down and motioned to Ginny to join him. She did, curling up catlike with her head on his chest. This was something she had taken to doing when they had begun dating, a habit she had never dropped. Ginny turned her head slightly and grinned at Harry, her sparkling blue eyes meeting his green ones. He bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. Harry loved Ginny's kisses, they were soft and gentle, always leaving him wanting more._

_Finally they pulled away and Ginny turned to look at the Colosseum. _Now, _Harry thought. So nervously put his head down so that his lips were just next to her ear._

'_I love you,' he whispered softly. Ginny may have only paused for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to Harry. Was she going to turn around and say she just didn't feel that way for him?_

'_I love you too,' she whispered softly back smiling up at him. Harry could tell in her eyes that it was true. _

Lies. It was all lies. If she loved him she would have stayed, she would have helped him. But no, she had gone, leaving him alone in the world. It was her fault he was alone, her fault he had to go through so much pain, her fault he had to watch Ron and Hermione be so happy while he faced everyday as though it was a death sentence.

Harry was furious now. Any sadness he had felt was gone and replaced with rage. He stood up and looked down into the grave in which the body of his one true love lay.

'I hate you!' he yelled so loudly several birds flew from the trees stood nearby. His life had become a living nightmare, all because of her. He looked down at the coffin with a look of utmost disgust on his face before apparating as far away as possible.

**A/N - So what did you think to the first chapter? Please review the story soI know whetherI should continue it or not. It isn't a long one there's only going to be another couple of chapters. this is my first fic so hopefully i'll get better. **


End file.
